Regrets
by gege79
Summary: OS participation au concours I love you for... a long time


**OS I love you for... a long time**

_**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours. **_

_**J'ai choisi : Bella et Edward.**_

_**Scénario N° 5**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**_

_**Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/**_ _**I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ »**_

Les mots imposés sont en gras et en italique dans le texte.

Merci à Phika pour sa correction.

_**OS I love you for…. A long time : Regrets**_

**POV Bella :**

Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai trente et un ans, j'ai deux enfants que j'adore, ils sont ma joie de vivre, et un mari que…. J'aime ? Oui d'une certaine manière je l'aime, c'est certain. Il est le père de mes bébés, et rien que pour ça je lui suis reconnaissante à vie. Sans lui je ne les aurais jamais eu et je n'imagine pas passer une seconde sans eux. Pourtant, je ne sais pas. L'amour que j'éprouve pour Jacob n'est pas le grand amour, du moins pas celui dont je rêve. Peut-être que je lis trop d'histoires à l'eau de rose sur mon _**ordinateur**_, ou trop de contes de fées, mais il n'y a pas cette étincelle, ce besoin irrationnel d'être l'un avec l'autre, en tout cas pas dans mon sens. Je crois que Jacob est plus attaché à moi que moi à lui. Ca me peine beaucoup, mais il ne m'aime pas comme j'aimerais qu'il m'aime. Je voudrais qu'il me considère comme une personne à part entière, pas comme la mère de ses enfants ou sa femme de ménage bonne uniquement à passer l'_**aspirateur**_. Je suis convaincue qu'au fond de lui, je suis plus que cela, mais il ne le montre pas. Jacob est un gros macho, tout sauf romantique. Il a un énorme besoin de reconnaissance, il faut qu'on le voit, qu'on l'entende et pour cela il voue un culte à son corps. Son apparence est ultra importante, il entretient ses muscles et son bronzage pour qu'on l'admire et qu'on le lui dise. Evidemment c'est pour compenser le manque d'affection de son père qui s'est remarié très vite après le décès de sa mère, mais moi dans tout cela où suis-je ? Ce que je fais n'est jamais aussi bien que ce que lui fait, ou jamais aussi dur et fatigant. Certes, je n'ai pas subi les mêmes injustices de la vie que lui, Dieu soit loué, Charlie et Renée, mes parents, sont toujours vivants et me chérissent toujours comme si j'avais cinq ans. Mais pour mon mari je suis le pilier, je le soutiens, je le porte à bout de bras et en silence. Oui, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, mon existence a été facile, mais, là, je suis lasse.

Alors, oui, aujourd'hui j'ai le blues. Je me déteste dans ces cas-là, car Jacob a raison. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être triste. Même si nos fins de mois sont raides, j'ai une vie agréable, des amis et une famille extras, des enfants supers. Mais…. Je veux être aimée plus fort, je veux me sentir belle, désirable, je veux être une princesse. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, alors que je suis boulot à arroser mon _**orchidée**_ et ma _**plante verte **_au lieu de travailler. De toute façon, il n'y a personne aujourd'hui, c'est mort au salon.

J'ai le blues et je n'y peux rien.

Si Victoria me voit dans cet état, elle va me rabâcher les oreilles :

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser Jacob te traiter de la sorte. Il doit lui aussi prendre soin de toi, et bon sang qu'il arrête de râler à longueur de journée. Enfin Bella, la vie est trop courte… »

C'est ma sœur, elle me connait par cœur, et son beau-frère aussi.

Elle a raison, c'est sûr, mais j'ai juré devant Dieu que ce serait pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, et je ne peux pas faire ça à mes enfants, ils ont besoin de leur papa et de leur maman sous le même toit.

Je sèche donc mes larmes d'un revers de manche et me rassois en attendant qu'une cliente daigne entrer. C'est long, les aiguilles de l'_**horloge**_ n'avancent pas, et je déteste ne rien avoir à faire. Car si en plus j'ai le cafard, comme maintenant, et bien je rêve éveillée, et toujours de la même chose.

Quand j'avais quatorze ans, avec Vic et nos parents, nous avons passé quinze jours dans un village de vacances sur la côte est, à Cap Code. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'argent mais mon père venait d'être promu chef de la _**police**_ de Forks et avait touché une prime pour l'occasion. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.

**Flash Back**

A l'époque, je me trouvais affreuse, encore pire que quelconque. Je n'étais pas très grande, pas bien formée, pas jolie, bref une ado en pleine crise. Et, de ce fait, j'étais très timide, je n'abordais pas les filles que je ne connaissais pas, encore moins les garçons, et donc j'avais du mal à faire de nouvelles rencontres. Bon, en même temps, dans ma bourgade perdue dans le coin le plus pluvieux des Etats-Unis, il n'y avait quasiment jamais de nouveaux arrivants.

Toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai posé un pied à Cap Code, je me suis dit « Ma petite Bella, ici personne ne te connait, c'est le moment de faire ressortir le meilleur de ta personne. Et puis si ça se passe mal dans deux semaines t'es de retour chez toi. »

Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé ce courage, mais j'ai suivi à la lettre ce que ma conscience me dictait. Il était seulement 17 heures, j'ai déposé mes affaires dans l'appart qu'on louait, et j'ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais aller me balader. Comme j'avais toujours été très responsable et mature , ils acceptèrent. Je me promenais un peu partout pour repérer les lieux, je cherchais la piscine en fait, quand j'ai croisé deux filles d'à peu près mon âge en train de se marrer. Ni une ni deux, j'ai foncé.

- « Salut je m'appelle Bella. Je viens d'arriver et vous ? »

- « Salut, moi c'est Alice, et j'arrive tout juste aussi. »

- « Moi c'est Rosalie et je suis là depuis le début d'après-midi. »

Nous avons repris le cours de leur conversation et avons rigolé comme des tordues pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de trois garçons s'approche de nous. Je voulais bien faire tomber mes barrières en présence de filles, mais avec le sexe opposé je n'étais pas encore prête. Je me levais donc pour partir.

- « Hey Bella, il n'est que 19h tu dois déjà rentrer ? » Me demanda Alice.

- « Heu, ouais. » Répondis-je, gênée par les mecs qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de nous.

- « Oh, c'est dommage. Y'a le pot d'accueil ce soir, tu viendras ? » Reprit Rosalie.

- « Heu, je demanderai à mes parents. Ciao. » En y repensant il n'y avait pas plus tache comme réponse, mais j'avais 14 ans et j'obéissais au doigt et à l'œil à mon père.

- « A plus. » Dirent-elles en cœur.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir fui alors que je m'étais promise d'être différente ici, mais, même sans les voir de près, j'avais constaté que ces garçons étaient superbes. Aussi beaux que Rosalie et Alice étaient belles, et je me sentais encore plus laide que d'habitude. Malgré ce, une fois à table, j'avais demandé l'autorisation de sortir à mes parents. A mon plus grand étonnement, et au plus grand désarroi de Victoria qui était trop jeune pour venir avec moi, ils avaient accepté, me donnant jusqu'à minuit. Comme quoi bien travailler et être sérieuse ça avait ses avantages.

J'étais excitée comme une puce, Alice et Rosalie étaient adorables et j'étais certaine de passer une super soirée. Je m'habillais de ma seule et unique robe, chaussais mes petites baskets blanches et quittais l'appart en trépignant.

Les filles étaient là où je les avais laissées, et elles furent ravies de ma présence.

- « Allez viens Bella, les choses sérieuses commencent. » Alice sautillait et se tapait dans les mains en disant ceci.

- « C'est clair ! » Renchérit Rosalie.

- « Mais de quoi vous parlez les filles ? » Quelle naïve je faisais, c'est risible.

- « Des mecs bien sûr ! » Encore une fois elles avaient parlé en même temps, elles semblaient se connaître depuis toujours.

- « Vous vous connaissiez avant ? » Demandai-je.

- « Non, même pas. »

Nous étions mortes de rire en atteignant la salle de réception, mais je me stoppais nette en voyant les trois mêmes garçons, qu'un peu plus tôt, qui nous regardaient. Enfin deux nous observaient, le troisième était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur et semblait s'ennuyer. Si j'avais su que c'était eux je ne serais jamais venue, pensais-je. Mais il était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour. Je suivais donc mes nouvelles amies sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- « Salut les gars ! » Dit Alice « Je vous présente Bella. » Continua-t-elle.

Au non, mon Dieu venez-moi en aide. Je détestais être le centre d'intérêt, j'étais maintenant écarlate, et je n'osais lever les yeux.

- « Bella, voici Jasper, mon frère. » Dit Rosalie.

- « Sa-salut. » Bégayai-je en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

- « Et voici les miens, Emmett et Edward. » Continua Alice.

Le dénommé Emmett, un colosse, me fit la bise, ce qui me laissa sans mot. Il semblait aussi foufou que sa sœur, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais osé le lui dire. Il était si impressionnant ! Pour sûr il était plus âgé que moi.

Quant le dît Edward se tourna vers moi pour me saluer, ce fut le choc. Je l'avais qualifié de superbe tout à l'heure, mais il était bien plus que ça. Il était sublime. Un Dieu grec. Rien que son regard, si intense et profond, me fit frissonner, et quand j'entendis sa voix, la chair de poule me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Heureusement qu'il ne me fit pas la bise comme son frère car je serais certainement tombée dans les pommes. J'étais fascinée par cet homme et encore aujourd'hui je me demande si j'avais répondu à son « bonsoir ».

A côté de moi, j'entendais Alice parler, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait, Edward me regardait encore et je n'arrivais pas à rompre ce contact visuel.

Comme c'est bon de repenser des années et des années plus tard à ce moment si fort. Je n'ai plus jamais eu ce pincement au cœur, cette poussée d'adrénaline, en rencontrant quelqu'un. Même pas mon mari. Pathétique.

Le début de soirée c'était vraiment très bien passé, finalement ils étaient tous simples et décontractés, et je me sentais à l'aise avec eux. J'appris que Rosalie avait 16 ans, et Jasper 18, qu'ils habitaient Boston. Tout comme Alice, Edward et Emmett, qui avaient respectivement 16, 18 et 21 ans. En fait, Emmett travaillait ici, il était barmaid dans la discothèque du club la nuit, et la journée il donnait des cours de surf. Sa famille lui avait fait la surprise de venir le voir. Ils étaient tous étonnés d'habiter au même endroit et de ne s'être jamais rencontrés, mais dans une ville de 645 000 habitants on ne peut pas connaître tout le monde. J'étais un peu jalouse car il était certain qu'ils se reverraient par la suite, alors que moi non. Quand ce fut mon tour, je mentis légèrement sur mon âge disant que j'avais 16 ans comme mes copines, et personnes ne remarqua mon mensonge, je les faisais sans problème.

Très vite je constatais que Rosalie avait un faible pour Emmett, et Alice pour Jasper, ce qui semblait réciproque. Quant à Edward, il était très discret et ne parlait pas beaucoup. De temps en temps, je sentais son regard sur moi, et, les quelques fois où j'osais vérifier, il me faisait un petit sourire en coin magnifique et reprenait la discussion là où elle en était. Je me sentais toute chose à côté de lui, et je remerciais le hasard de m'avoir attribué cette place de choix. Le hasard ou Alice que je pris en flagrant délit de conversation silencieuse avec son frère.

Ce soir-là, il faisait très chaud à Cap Code, mais mes joues en feu n'étaient dues qu'à Edward. Je rêvais qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il me serre contre lui. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ceci, et je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse être si fort. S'il me frôlait je sursautais, si je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux quand il me parlait d'un peu trop près, j'en tremblais.

Vers 22h30 Emmett dut nous quitter pour se mettre au travail, mais Rosalie le rattrapa, et … l'embrassa.

J'étais estomaquée, comment pouvait-on avoir autant de cran, pourrais-je en avoir autant un jour ?

Elle revint vers nous, très fière et dit :

- « Au moins, quand toutes ces pétasses viendront lui demander un verre, c'est à moi qu'il pensera. »

Ca c'était sûr. Rosalie aurait donné des complexes à une danseuse de ballet, elle avait un corps de rêve et était déjà une femme physiquement parlant. Rajoutez à ça son intelligence et son humour, aucun homme n'y aurait résisté. Emmett entra dans la boite de nuit en se touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

Alice et Jasper décidèrent d'aller faire un tour sur la plage, et, ayant compris qu'ils voulaient être seuls, nous allâmes retrouver Emmett en boite. Effectivement plusieurs filles lui tournaient autour, mais il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, par contre dès qu'il vit Rosalie il sauta par-dessus le bar, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour fougueusement.

- « Comme ça, si tu décides de danser devant tous ces mâles en rut, ils sauront que tu es à moi. »

Tout le monde les regardait, mais ils étaient ailleurs, dans leur bulle, et se souriaient de manière très suggestive. Emmett reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Rosalie revint sur terre et se tourna vers moi.

- « Allez Bella, viens danser. C'est la fête ce soir ! »

Elle me tira par la main sur la piste de danse où j'osais à peine bouger.

- « Bella, laisse-toi aller, éclate-toi, et arrête de faire ta timide. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu feras succomber le bel Edward. »

- « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

- « Oh je t'en prie. Tu baves presque quand tu le regardes. »

- « Je ne suis pas comme toi, Rosalie, je ne sais pasfaire toutes ces choses là. Je n'ai aucune expérience. »

- « Parce que tu crois que j'en ai ? »

- « Ben ouais. »

- « Tu te trompes, je n'avais jamais agi comme ça auparavant. Mais Emmett m'a fait vibrer quand je l'ai vu et ,wouah, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça ! »

- « C'est pas vrai ? »

- « Si, j'te jure. »

- « Ben ça alors, tu m'épates. »

- « Si Edward te plait, fais-le lui savoir, tu n'as rien à perdre. »

- « Si, ma fierté. »

- « A mon avis, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Il parle avec son frère, mais c'est toi qu'il regarde. »

- « Non ? »

- « Si. Fonce. »

Et j'ai foncé. Comment ai-je osé ? Aucune idée. Mais il m'attirait tellement que je crois que je n'ai tout simplement pas pu résister à l'attraction. Comme deux aimants puissants qu'on ne peut empêcher d'entrer en contact.

Je me suis approchée de lui, effectivement Emmett lui parlait, mais Edward me suivait, moi, du regard. Je me suis plantée devant lui et j'ai susurré.

- « Tu danses ? »

- « Non, merci. » Sur le coup j'avais cru tomber raide, mais il poursuivit sa phrase. « Je préfère rester là et observer ce magnifique spectacle que tu m'offres. »

OK, là, pour le coup, je me suis sentie vaciller mais pas pour la même raison. Un volcan venait d'entrer en éruption dans mon bas ventre, sensation extraordinaire qui m'était totalement inconnue. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Je me souviendrai toujours de la chanson qui passait, c'était « Kiss » de Prince. Je me mis à danser en faisant la folle, je ne voulais pas trop me prendre au sérieux et passer pour une allumeuse alors que je n'aurais pas pu assumer la suite. Rosalie me rejoignit dans mon quart d'heure de folie. Je fermais les yeux et tournais sur moi-même en écartant les bras. Au moment du dernier « kiiiissss » des bras fermes et tendres à la fois me ceinturèrent et me plaquèrent contre ce torse dont je rêvais depuis le début de la soirée. Edward me releva le menton de son index et déposa enfin ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Il sentait bon, et sa langue qui venait de trouver la mienne était délicieuse.

Ce baiser était magique, merveilleux, et il me hante encore 16 ans plus tard.

Nous dansâmes collés l'un à l'autre, et nous ne cessions de nous embrasser que pour respirer. J'étais Cendrillon au bras de son Prince Charmant, sauf que, moi, je n'oubliais pas l'heure. A 23h30, je prévins Edward que je devais être rentrée à minuit. Il proposa de me raccompagner immédiatement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais me laissais entraîner à l'extérieur. Nous marchions aussi serrés que possible et, quelques fois, nous stoppions notre avancée pour laisser nos lèvres se retrouver. C'était toujours meilleur. Quand nous atteignîmes le hall de mon bâtiment il me plaqua contre la porte et me dévora littéralement. Ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de mes flancs pendant que sa bouche se chargeait de mon cou. Quand ses doigts s'égarèrent sur mon sein, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Dans un coin de ma tête, j'avais honte, mais la passion dévorante que j'éprouvais était plus forte que tout le reste. Je le laissais me toucher, chose que jamais personne d'autre n'avait faite. Il releva ma jambe sur sa hanche, et me caressa la cuisse, s'approchant de plus en plus de mon intimité. Je bouillais à l'intérieur, c'était érotique et envoutant. Quand il arriva à l'élastique de ma culotte, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Je le voulais, certes, mais je n'étais pas prête, et pas aussi rapidement. Je le connaissais depuis quoi ? 3 heures, peut-être 4, c'était trop tôt. Je saisis son avant-bras, et le suppliai du regard de bien vouloir me pardonner. Il me gratifia de son sourire à tomber, m'embrassa tendrement puis me dit de sa voix de velours.

- « A demain ma Bella. Fais de beaux rêves. »

A nouveau je ne suis pas certaine de lui avoir répondu, j'étais trop enivrée, l'alcool ou la drogue ne m'auraient pas fait un dixième de l'effet qu'Edward avait sur moi.

Ces 15 jours furent inoubliables, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle.

Edward était tendre, romantique et adorable. Il prenait soin de moi, prenait des initiatives mais me demandait toujours mon avis. Nous fîmes du surf, il était doué alors que j'étais nulle, mais nous rîmes beaucoup. Il tenta également de m'apprendre à jouer de la _**guitare**_, et là j'étais un peu moins mauvaise. Nous parlions de tout de rien, je le connaissais par cœur et lui aussi, nous n'avions aucun secret, dès le lendemain, je lui avais avoué mon âge. Il me présenta ses parents et je fis de même avec Charlie et Renée. Ces deux là m'avaient impressionnée, car ils avaient accepté que je ne les vois que le soir à l'heure du repas. Je les croisais de temps en temps, lorsque nous nous promenions dans le village avec Edward.

Toutes les nuits avant de rentrer, j'avais droit à ma séance de torture, et je le laisser aller de plus en plus loin à chaque fois. C'est ainsi qu'un soir où nous avions décidé de manger une glace sur la plage, je me retrouvais seulement vêtue de mon bas de maillot face à lui. Quand pour la première fois sa bouche remplaça ses mains sur mes seins, je crus devenir folle. Sa langue jouait avec mes pointes durcies, et nos gémissements emplissaient la nuit calme et estivale. C'était bon, trop bon, mais mes principes étaient profondément ancrés dans mon esprit et je le stoppais à nouveau quand ses doigts s'approchèrent de ma féminité. Je ne sais pas dans quel état il était en arrivant chez lui (je ne le savais pas à l'époque mais maintenant j'imagine très bien ce qu'il devait faire !), moi je me sentais vivante, et entière, bien que frustrée et ce par ma propre faute.

Malheureusement, 15 jours ça passe trop vite, surtout dans ces conditions. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand nous nous sommes embrassés pour la dernière fois sur le parking. Ses yeux brillaient aussi mais il trouva la force de me sourire et de me promettre de venir me voir. J'étais effondrée, je l'avais aimé dès que j'avais croisé son regard, et je savais que la réciproque était vraie, même si nous ne nous l'étions jamais avoués. Le trajet du retour fut très long et très triste, et, en arrivant chez nous, je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre. Le soir même il m'avait appelé tout comme les soirs qui suivirent. Nous restions des heures au téléphone. Je parlais aussi à Alice et téléphonais à Rosalie, très souvent. Mes parents pétaient un câble, car les portables n'existaient pas et que j'occupais la ligne trop longtemps. A chaque fois qu'il raccrochait, je pleurais. Il me manquait cruellement, personne ici ne me rendait aussi belle que lui, et ne s'occupait de moi comme Edward savait le faire.

A noël, j'eus le plus beau des cadeaux. Ma mère, témoin impuissant de ma douleur, s'arrangea avec Edward pour qu'il passe une semaine chez nous. C'était à nouveau magnifique. Il dormait sur le canapé mais, tous les soirs, je le rejoignais et savourais le bien-être que me procuraient ses mains et sa langue. Pourtant je ne couchais toujours pas avec lui, 15 ans ce n'était pas mieux que 14 pour avoir des rapports sexuels. De plus, j'avais déjà vécu une fois la séparation, donc je savais à quoi m'attendre et j'essayais de me préserver. Ca n'empêcha pas le trou béant dans ma poitrine de se rouvrir quand il partit. La maison me paraissait vide, et dans chaque pièce j'avais des souvenirs de lui. Dès que j'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre, je l'imaginais étendu sur mon lit, de même dans la cuisine ou le salon. Cette deuxième séparation fut bien pire que la première finalement. Chaque pore de ma peau le réclamait, j'étais imprégnée de lui.

La routine des coups de fils reprit son cours. Et j'étais toujours plus dépitée.

Au mois de Mars, il revint chez moi. Je ne le savais pas mais ça allait être la dernière fois.

Le soir de son arrivée mes parents et ma sœur étaient invités chez des amis. Cette nuit-là, j'avais décidé de m'offrir à lui. Nous étions nus sur mon lit trop petit, mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentais le sien faire de même. Pour la première fois j'autorisais ses doigts à passer la barrière de mon sous-vêtement. Il en inséra d'abord un en moi, puis deux, le plus délicatement possible, les laissant là sans bouger pour que je m'habitue à leur présence. Quand il sentit que je me décrispais, il commença un doux mouvement de va-et vient. Je n'ai pas eu mal une seule seconde, il était tendre, et très rapidement je l'incitais à aller plus vite et plus profond, en ondulant mon bassin contre sa main. Pour la première fois de ma vie je fus frappée par un orgasme, c'était le paradis, le septième ciel, un plaisir indescriptible. Malheureusement ma famille arriva à ce moment précis, et nous n'eûmes que le temps de nous rhabiller à toute vitesse avant que ma petite sœur ne déboule dans ma chambre. Plus jamais nous allions avoir une telle opportunité.

C'était la troisième fois que je le voyais partir et je n'arrivais pas à le tolérer. Mes larmes ne soulageaient plus ma peine, je n'avais plus un trou dans la poitrine mais un gouffre. J'avais trop goûté de lui et le retour à la réalité était trop dur. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, un zombi. Je travaillais toujours bien au lycée, j'aidais toujours ma mère, et je répondais aux questions qu'on me posait, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Je n'arrivais pas à sourire, encore moins à rire. J'avais perdu toute joie de vivre.

A l'autre bout du fils, je sentais bien qu'Edward était dans le même état que moi, je suis certaine qu'il pleurait lui aussi presque chaque soir.

Je lui ai demandé de venir à la fac de Seattle pour qu'on se voit d'avantage, mais il était dans une école de musique très prestigieuse de New-York, et il n'y avait aucun équivalent ici. Je comprenais ses arguments et je me disais que deux ans, ça passerait vite. Il m'avais juré de venir s'installer à Forks dès qu'il aurait son diplôme en poche. Je ne voulais pas briser ses rêves, je n'étais pas une gamine capricieuse, et, en plus je savais que quand j'insistais, il avait d'autant plus mal.

Un soir d'avril, je l'appelai en pleurs. Je n'en pouvais plus, je craquais.

- Oh Bella, ma Bella, ne pleure pas, ça me déchire le cœur, ça me broie les trippes. Tu me manques, tu me manques tellement.

- Edward… j'arrive…. pas …à être…là…sans…toi.

- Je sais ma Bella, je ne vis pas non plus. Je survis sans toi.

Entendre sa voix me remontait légèrement le moral.

- Je suis moche, je suis stupide et pathétique.

- Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles. Tu es magnifique, intelligente et je meurs d'envie de te serrer dans mes bras.

- Oh Edward, moi aussi je voudrais être avec toi. Mais pourquoi tu t'emmerdes avec une fille comme moi, qui en plus se trouve à l'autre bout du pays ?

- Bella ! Ne redis jamais ça ! Je ne m'emmerde pas avec toi ! C'est horrible en ce moment parce que nous sommes loin, mais deux ans ce n'est pas grand-chose dans une vie.

- Mais j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. Tu me rends forte, tu me rends belle.

- Bella, quand te verras-tu telle que tu es ? Si tu te voyais comme je te vois, tu comprendrais que tu es irrésistible. Tu as des yeux merveilleux et tellement expressifs, un joli petit nez bien droit et légèrement retroussé au bout, une bouche à croquer. Tu es belle, Bella. Vraiment. Et ton cou, j'adore l'embrasser, c'est là que ton odeur si délicieuse est la plus forte. Tes épaules fines, je les vénère, car elles sont la dernière ligne droite avant ta poitrine parfaite. Tes seins ont été créés pour mes mains, Bella. Les caresser me procure un plaisir que tu n'imagines même pas. Quand je te prends dans mes bras et que mes doigts se promènent dans ton dos, la courbe de tes reins puis tes fesses, je suis en route pour le paradis. J'aime ton ventre, tes jambes fines, et…Bella il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te faire, pour te prouver à quel point tu es désirable. Je voudrais être en toi, je voudrais te voir jouir avec moi, et t'entendre prendre du plaisir. D'abord je chérirais chaque centimètre carré de ta peau délicate, puis je plongerais deux doigts en toi alors que ma bouche danserait avec la tienne. Ensuite, comme j'en meurs d'envie depuis longtemps, ma langue viendrait prendre la place de mes doigts sur ton clitoris. Je le suçoterais, le lècherais, je tracerais des petits cercles dessus. Enfin je pourrais dire que j'ai goûté chaque partie de ton corps. Tu finirais par me supplier de te prendre et je le ferais avec dévotion, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. Après avoir atteint l'apothéose, je te serrerais dans mes bras et te bercerais jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Nous serions bien et heureux.

- Edward… arrête. C'est trop dur ….d'entendre tout ça ….et ….de te savoir à des milliers de kilomètres. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer.

- Bella, sèche tes larmes, ça me rend malade de te savoir si malheureuse.

- Pardon. Tentai-je de me reprendre en reniflant.

- Ca va aller. Normalement je pourrai venir cet été, ça va passer vite, ma Bella. Maintenant il est temps que tu dormes. Sèche tes larmes et fais de beaux rêves.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Après une nuit affreuse, pleine de cauchemars tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres, et une journée de merde, j'avais rappelé Edward. J'étais en colère, triste et remontée. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, notre amour était impossible, et je ne le méritais pas. Même en admettant que je sois belle, lui était mieux, même si j'étais intelligente, il était brillant. Je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville, et je lui faisais perdre son temps, c'est pourquoi je devais rompre.

- Allo.

- C'est Bella.

- Ah, mon rayon de soleil de la journée.

- Edward…

- Oh Bella, je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas. Tout va s'arranger.

- Non ça n'ira pas….. C'est terminé. La colère prenait le dessus, j'en avais marre de souffrir.

- QUOI ?

- Toi et moi, c'est fini.

- Bella, ne fais pas ça. Ne prends pas cette décision alors que tu es mal.

- Si, je la prends. Tu as mieux à faire que passer tes soirées à m'écouter pleurer, et ça ne nous mène à rien. Adieu Edward.

- Bella, tu n'arrives plus à réfléchir correctement….

- Oui, c'est bien là le problème. Je ne suis plus bonne à rien, je suis malheureuse, et c'est peine perdue. Demain tu rencontreras une fille beaucoup mieux que moi, de ton âge, et tu pourras lui faire tout ce que tu veux. Et moi j'aurais pleuré pour rien, je serais seule.

- Non, Bella, tu te trompes, je ne ferais jamais ça. C'est toi que je désire, je…

- Adieu.

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, j'avais raccroché. Je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage, je voulais juste que toute cette douleur cesse, et le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé c'était de ne plus être avec lui du tout. Une rupture claire, nette et précise, et le temps ferait son travail.

Bien sûr il m'avait rappelé tous les soirs au début, puis de moins en moins souvent car j'avais donné ordre à ma mère de ne pas me le passer.

Je m'étais fourvoyée, car je n'allais pas mieux du tout, et, le soir, il ne pouvait même plus me consoler, mais au moins je me disais que maintenant, lui, il pouvait profiter de sa vie.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ai rencontré Jacob. Au début, il était le seul à me faire légèrement sourire, puis il est devenu mon soleil dans cette vie si obscure. J'arrivais à supporter un peu mieux le manque d'Edward quand Jake était prêt de moi. Et puis, avant, il était drôle et fort, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait nous arriver, c'est pourquoi je m'étais laissée aller avec lui. Maintenant tout est différent. Il voit le mal partout, il est toujours inquiet, et se plaint constamment. Il voit la brindille dans l'œil des autres et pas la poutre dans le sien. C'est consternant. Malgré tout, je crois qu'il a un bon fond, et c'est pour cela que je persiste. Mais c'est pesant, oui la vie ne l'a pas épargné, il a perdu sa mère à l'âge de 10 ans, il a été très malade pile à l'âge qu'avait sa mère quand elle est décédée, mais, bon sang, si on regarde toujours derrière on n'avance pas. Et c'est ce qu'il se passe pour lui, et moi je suis fatiguée de tout ça. J'aime être enjouée, rire, profiter des bons moments sans penser au pire. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu me guérir d'Edward. Enfin essayer, car, il me hante encore. Il est l'amour de ma vie, j'en suis convaincue, je suis passée à côté par manque de confiance en moi, et manque de caractère. La force que j'ai maintenant je ne l'avais pas à l'époque, ce sont mes enfants qui me l'ont donnée.

**Fin du flash Back**

- Non mais j'hallucine ! Tu dors ?

- Hein…quoi… non.

Victoria, qui a dû finir l'épilation de sa cliente, vient d'entrer dans la pièce principale du salon, et m'a surprise en plein rêve éveillé.

- Et c'est quoi ces yeux qui pétillent et ces rougeurs ?

- Rho, Vic, ne commence pas.

- De toute façon, je sais pertinemment à qui tu pensais.

Devant mon silence, elle enchaîne.

- Allez, Bella, ne te fais pas prier, avoue.

- Victoria, vous avez des mains très douces, je n'ai rien senti.

- Oh, Mme Smith, merci.

Sauvée par le gong !

- Combien je vous dois ?

- 42 dollars, s'il vous plait.

- Voici. Gardez la monnaie.

- Merci beaucoup, bonne fin de journée.

- Au revoir mesdames.

- Au revoir.

- Alors, Bella, crache le morceau, tu rêvais encore de lui.

Mon répit n'aura été que de courte durée. Merde, il ne pourrait pas y avoir une nouvelle cliente pour m'épargner cette conversation ?

- Arrête, Vic, tu m'énerves.

- Tu aurais dû coucher avec lui.

- Pardon ? ! Dis-je en m'étouffant presque.

- Ben oui, au moins tu ne serais pas encore en train de fantasmer sur lui 16 ans après.

- J'avais 14 ans Vic !

- Bella, à deux mois près tu avais 15 ans, et la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, tu allais sur tes 16, je te signale.

- C'est quand même trop jeune.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, pas dans ton cas du moins.

- Je te ferais remarquer que si tu n'avais pas pris la tête à papa et maman pour partir de chez les Webber ce fameux soir, eh bien nous aurions fait l'amour. Alors s'il te plait tais-toi.

- Ben oui, mais je me faisais chier là-bas, alors que toi tu t'éclatais à la maison.

- J'aurais aimé m'éclater plus, figure-toi.

- Désolée grande sœur, mais à l'époque je ne pouvais pas savoir.

- C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai pardonné.

- Ouf, merci. Mais, sans reparler de lui, tu devrais discuter avec ton mari et lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà essayé. Il dit que je fais ma crise et que je ne me rends pas compte de la chance que j'ai.

- Ca ne peut pas durer, il doit ouvrir les yeux, sur la super femme que tu es et te considérer davantage.

- Ouais, tu sais, au fond c'est pas bien grave tout ça.

- N'importe quoi, le grand amour c'est méga important.

- Ca je l'ai délibérément perdu il y a 16 ans.

- C'est clair, et j'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

- C'est bête, mais je n'avais pas confiance en moi, et je trouvais qu'il méritait mieux que d'attendre une ado médiocre. Il était tellement parfait.

- Bella, la perfection n'existe pas.

- Peut-être, en tout cas il était parfait pour moi. Mais je ne le valais pas, et il n'a jamais dit m'aimer.

- Et toi lui as-tu dis une seule fois ?

- Tu sais bien que non.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'avais peur. Peur que ça lui fasse peur, peur de l'amour à distance, peur d'être rejetée, peur d'être la première à l'avouer. Ah, si seulement il me l'avait dit, lui…..


End file.
